I am not a Vampire
by SouthKorea da-zee
Summary: Alin is a Romanian who is sent to a university in Canada in hopes that he won't be treated like a vampire like he is in Romania. It doesn't help that he teases the ones that think he's one but the people seem a bit more complicated and weird than before.


Romania: name- Alin Corvin Bulgaria: name- Marko Dilov - Rated T-

Alin Corvin was walking toward the Vancouver university he would have to go to for the next four years. He heaved a sigh as he noticed he was only a few block away now.

_Well this is just brilliant, you get out of school just to go to _more_ school!_ The Romanian thought, slightly out of his usual cheery attitude. _Hopefully people here will be smart and not think I'm a vampire and start screaming the minute I walk in the school like last time..._

Since Alin was from Romania, had red eyes, and one of his canines that was long enough to show on the outside of his mouth, everybody who first saw him immediately thought he was a vampire. It was like nobody had a brain! Although, Alin never tried to prove them wrong, in fact he would tease them.

Alin gave a small laugh at thinking of all the times he succeeded in scaring them, which was every time since the only people who made a huge deal of his looks were really gullible. His parents wouldn't approve of this behavior, mostly because thanks to this he had few friends despite his friendly attitude. They sent Alin to Canada to go to university instead of one in Romania, probably thinking that he'd make more friends in a new atmosphere.

As Alin walked up to the university, he noticed some people take a double take of him, he snickered when he noticed their shocked faces from his appearance. His parents didn't seem to get that he will always be looked at the same way wherever he went.

As the Romanian made his way to the class he got with the schedule he got last summer in his hand he noticed a loud student with blonde hair with a cow lick and blue eyes behind the glasses he wore, heading towards the same direction. At first Alin thought the student was talking to himself but noticed someone who looked very much alike to him beside him.

The louder of the two seemed too busy talking to the other that he didn't notice the wall in front of him until he walked into it. Alin tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress his snickering. The other student had heard him and looked at him, as soon as he saw Alin he rushed over to ask the most common question he got.

"Dude, are you a vampire?" the student all but yelled in Alin's face.

Alin rolled his eyes, "No, there's no such thing," Alin always gave the truth if he was actually asked instead of just being screamed at, but unfortunately the boy seemed to not take that as a good enough answer.

"But you have fangs and red eyes! You have to be a vampire!" The boy was now yelling.

Alin tried ignoring this and smiled at the boy, "I can promise you that I'm not, its sunny out and I was just outside, shouldn't that be enough proof?"

"You could just the type of vampire that sparkles instead of burning up! Quick! Go outside before the sun is blocked!"

"I need to get to class," Alin's smile faltered a bit at the arrogance of the boy in front of him, this was shocking because it takes a lot for Alin to get even the slightest annoyed.

"But-"

"Alfred! Are you bothering the new student?" A new voice yelled.

Alin looked toward the direction of the voice, as did Alfred with a pout on his face.

"Aw but Artie! He is totally a vampire!"

The boy that interrupted the annoying boy, now known to be Alfred, was a sandy blonde with messy short hair and huge eyebrows, he had green eyes that were currently glaring at Alfred. He looked over to Alin with his glare faded to an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him, he's always like that. I presume that your the newest student from Romania, I'm Arthur Kirkland, since you came a week later than the school started I'm supposed to help you if need anything." Arthur explained, Alin noticed he had a thick English accent, "this git here is Alfred Jones and the one next to him is his brother, Matthew Williams."

Alin blinked, he forgotten about the look alike next to his brother.

"Sorry bout Al, he doesn't seem to know when to just shut up," Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Hey!"

Alin cheerily smiled at them, "Hey, I'm Alin Corvin!"

"Your from Romania? Dude, that totally proves it, you are a vampire!"

"Oh yeah, I run around in the middle of the night sucking peoples blood and still go to school during the day to cover it up," even though sarcasm dripped from his flat tone, Alfred pointed at him looking at Arthur as if to say 'See? I told you!'

"... you know I was just joking, right?" At Alfred's clueless face he took that as a no.

"Whatever, he'll never get it, we really need to get to class now anyways." Arthur cut in.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about class!"

"Do you know where your going? I could help you get to your class if you want," Arthur asked.

"Sure!" Alin was happy there were some people with a brain here, "I have chemistry right now."

Alfred seemed to brighten at the hearing what class the Romanian had next, "Dude, we all have that class now too, just come with us!"

Alfred grabbed Alin's hand and started off toward the class leaving Matthew and Arthur to catch up to them. When they went through a lot of halls with turns that made Alin dizzy at some points, Alfred piratically burst into the class room and said in a loud voice, "The hero has arrived!"

The teacher looked at him scornfully at first then caught sight of Alin, who was being dragged behind the over-energetic American.

"Oh, you must be the new student from Romania," while Alin was adjusting the small hat on his head, it had almost fallen off twice on the way there, he looked up at being regarded to.

"Yep that's me!" The Romanian exclaimed and gave a grin that especially showed off his longer tooth, mostly because he thought the reactions he got were funny. At his appearance there was murmurs among the other students, this just made him grin bigger.

Even though Alin got annoyed at this, he never really showed it, he just made a joke of it and moved on. Suddenly a voice that he had been dreading for years coming from the hall yelled, "YOU!"

Alin's smile disappeared, replaced with a scowl as he turned to see Elizabeta, a Hungarian he met when he was younger was glaring at him intensely from the hall. "Wha- YOUR HERE? I thought I saw the last of you when we were kids and you moved back to Hungary!"

"Same goes here," Elizabeta replied, their glares were so intense you could almost see sparks from it between them.

"Come on Elizabeta, we need to go to class," a familiar Austrian came up to her.

"Hey Rodrich, seems both of you are going here too," stated Alin.

"So it seems, we will be off now, bye."

"Yeah bye, hope not to see you again, Elizabeta."

When Elizabeta was gone, Alin noticed the rest of the class looked completely terrified from the scene that just happened. He just shrugged it off and went back to his usual cheerful attitude.

"Hey, so I'm gonna go take a seat now," Alin spoke to the teacher who still seemed a bit shaken but nodded.

Alin looked around and found a seat next to Arthur, who took his seat while Alin and Elizabeta were glaring at each other, when the lesson started.

**(Page Breaker)**

Alin made his way to the door at the front of the large university after all his classes were finished. He found out England was very into magic and the dark arts, and started a magic club. Alin himself was interested in those sorts of things too and decided to join.

Alin was just about to reach the door when he heard someone behind him, "Wait."

Alin turned around to see a group of people from his Biology class, they were glaring at him like he was some sort of freak. He just sighed to himself when the person who first spoke, who Alin recognized as Sadiq, started speaking again.

"We don't want a vampire in are class, or even this university, we suggest you leave unless you want to get hurt."

Alin sighed, but smiled all the same, "Haha, I'm not a vampire, so you don't have to try to threaten me out of the university."

"I'm not convinced, and neither are the others here."

Alin just shrugged thinking, _Well, their not gonna believe me, might as well have some fun!_

"Aw well, just don't expect to wake up in the morning! Hey, maybe they'll find your body in a river or something. It would be a real shame but your the one who won't believe me," Alin shrugged.

He was about to tease the other more but was cut off by a fist being swung at his face. Alin quickly ducked, just missing the punch by a hair.

Alin looked at the wall that had been punched instead of him, it had a crack in the concrete now. Alin looked from the fist to the angered Turkish man in front of him, "Well that wasn't very nice!"

Even with the increasing threat in front of him, the Romanian kept his playful attitude up. It looked like he was about to blow, with his face so red with anger. Alin laughed and walked away, "I gotta go now, see ya later!" Alin was pretty sure he just made an enemy but, oh well, its not like he could help it.

Alin walked the two kilometers back to his apartment, his bag slung over one shoulder. He put in his headphones and started listening to some of the songs on his iPod, he had mostly English songs on it and was listening to Sum 41 when he started to walk the half hour long walk.

When he got back to his place he dropped the homework he had received onto the small coffee table in his apartment. Alin didn't want to do that at the moment but he could do it later, he still wasn't finnished unpacking.

Alin's apartment is an average size, it has two bedrooms with light olive green walls, a kitchen that's attached to the dining room, both had light beige walls, a medium sized living room with light beige walls, a TV, DVD player, two couches and a lazy boy in it, and a bathroom that has light olive green walls, and consists of a bath tub with a shower attached, a toilet, sink, cabinet with mirror above the sink, and a towel rack.

Alin liked the color coronation, the light olive green and light beige seemed to fit together very well. He just needs to unpack the boxes that occupied the dining room so he wouldn't have them filling up too much space.

Before he got started his phone beeped, signaling he had a text. It was from his mother, 'Hi Alin, how is the university? Did you make any friends?'

The Romanian rolled his eyes before he replied, 'The university is fine, I know what you wanted to ask and the answer is yes, they did treat me the same as they do at home, where I am will not change what I look like. I did make friends though, sorta, but that Elizabeta girl is here so I won't guaranty it will all go as smoothly as you want it to be.'

Alin put down his cell and sighed before getting to work on the mess before him.


End file.
